Calla Lily
by Jonouchi Katsuya
Summary: A fantasy Seto Kaiba story with no romance or pairing. This story starts with the economic woes and ends in the water. Kaiba is going to go on vacation.
1. First Chapter

Seto Kaiba has hit a rut in his career. The ideas didn't come to him as easily as they once had. When he grabbed a pen, he could barely get the inspiration to write his own name. Kaiba focused his attention at the blank screen before him. He typed: "The Next Big Thing is..." and then nothing. Nothing would come to his mind. This had never really happened to him before for such a prolonged period. Could he really be already washed up? Kaiba ran his long, slender fingers through his short brown hair. With a heavy sigh, Kaiba closed his laptop and stood up from his desk.

As Seto Kaiba climbed down the stairs, instead of using the elevator, he thought of what needed to be done with his creative team. With every uninspiring tap on the steps the ideas became clearer as to what he must do to keep his company successful. It was the sad reality of his job. The responsibility for the success or failure of the gaming cooperation known as Kaibacorp rested solely on his shoulders. Although people frequently would tell him what was working, it was rare when he would hear a small voice pipe up from with in the company to tell him what was not. People always tip toed around his seemingly icy nature. when he first took over the company as a teen, after his adoptive father's passing, Seto Kaiba was intimidating to even the most hardened of grown men in the business world. And if they weren't at first, they certainly were after they witnessed just how vicious of a businessman Kaiba was and could be.

A board of twelve creative executives awaited Seto Kaiba In the room where he had called the meeting. They all stood up like soldiers at attention upon his arrival. "Sit," Kaiba commanded were because they were dogs. They all sat. The room was tense with nervous energy. Kaiba wondered and in a way hoped they had prepared for what he might do if they didn't present him with good ideas. "Now," Kaiba walked past them all, going towards the head of the table, "we need some major release ideas. Do any of you have anything prepared to show me?"

One of the men timidly raised a finger and said "Mr. Kaiba, what is the goal of this meeting? Normally, you-you-"

"I can't always have the initial ideas," Kaiba bluntly admitted. "If I did, you wouldn't have a position in my company, now would you?" Everyone on the board looked at each other, hints of fear registered openly on their faces. "Show me something amazing." Kaiba looked coldly off to one side. "Right now." His command rang in the ears of his employees. It was apparent that none of them were prepared for Kaiba himself not having an idea, a plan, something to save them from having to do anything that required their own thoughts.

After a few minutes of silence, "People really like RPGs Mr. Kaiba," the man with the red tie said.

"Fine. Come up with everything yourselves. Divide it up based on your skills, talents... if you have any. Come back to me with a full plan by Friday." Kaiba turned his back on the team.

"But that is only in two days-"

"Friday. It better be good or you are all fired," Kaiba hissed and stormed out of the room. He pursed his lips trying to hide the real emotions he was feeling. His weakness. _Stabilize yourself_, Kaiba thought. That pang of terror of not a single thoughtful idea combined with his desire to create something out of nothing, make nothing into something, do something, He was on the verge of a total break down._ Keep your eyes forward. Your head high. No one will know. Business as usual._ The numbness these thoughts brought to his everyday life was comforting. Feeling nothing is better than feeling bad. His personal failure was about to show if he didn't do something and fast. The only remedy: new minds, a complete reworking of how his company operated. His creative team would need to be made stronger and more self sufficient. _The only way?_ He mentally tore up the plan in his mind. Rewrote it entirely. There had to be some other way. If his adoptive father taught him anything before his death, it was that business is a messy thing that required a strong hand. When Kaiba was a teenager, the ideas used to just come to him all the time and he could send people on those ideas to expand on them for him. In a more amazing time in company history. Everyone wanted a Kaibacorp game or product because it was fresh, new, and had the hottest technology on the market. He had to become that once more.

However, it wasn't all going down hill. There were still other sub-companies that he owned that were doing well. His various children's charities were also going at full speed. But those didn't matter. The gaming portion, a rather recession proof business provided new and wonderful things were coming out, was all that mattered.

When Kaiba reached his office, he fell limply into his big comfortable chair. Kaiba twirled a pencil between his fingers and then made a guilty spin in his office chair. The third time he stopped himself. He had work to do. He picked up the little rake and sifted the sand in his zen sandbox. A lot of work to do. Can't be screwing off, Kaiba thought. He placed his elbows on his desk and held his head. Breathe...

Laughter. "Bro, are you grumbling again? How many times have I seen you like that this week?" the teasing voice prodded.

"You haven't." Kaiba sat up, trying to look as if nothing were wrong. A man with long black hair pulled into a ponytail stood tall in his office. He wore a dark grey suit with a forest green tie. The suit had clean lines and fit him perfectly and smirk that played on his face was an indicator that he didn't believe Kaiba. "Mokuba, I am fine. I wasn't... grumbling you so lightly put it."

"No, not you. Never," Mokuba laughed. Mokuba approached Seto's desk. He sighed. "You need some rest. Look at yourself. Did you even do a proper morning routine to get yourself looking nice? You sure don't look nice now."

Kaiba flashed his brother an irritated look. "I was here all night as I should be in times like this."

Mokuba understood what his brother said. With the economy tanking, he knew his brother would do everything he could to keep every last asset afloat. Ten years ago Kaiba would have had no issue firing whoever he felt wasn't part of the team/being an adequate team member. In his quality of KC VP, Mokuba did have worries as well, but his anxieties about the company were quelled far more easily. Sure, Kaibacorp became a little bit smaller, however, Mokuba knew that they could get back to greatness fairly easily with the next big project to be released. They still had many hit products such as the Duel Disk that would never fall in popularity, and the company managed to maintain a good reputation over the years. Going down a few points wasn't going to truly affect their status in any way.

"You should come home with me, Seto. It is five o' clock. No one is going to frown on it even in times like these if you get some rest. Besides, our company isn't going down overnight."

Kaiba tensed up even though he knew what Mokuba was saying to be true. He picked at his hair instead of granting a response to his brother.

Mokuba walked behind Seto's desk and grabbed his arm. "Seto, come on." He pulled him. "Come on."

"Nhhh," Seto whined childishly. He did everything in his power to stay put: anchoring his feet, gripping the desk with his free arm, pulling against Mokuba with the captured.

Mokuba let go, giving his brother the _'you realize this makes you totally pathetic_' look. He wasn't playing this game. "And you're my _older_ brother?"

Seto huffed. His younger brother had won. "Fine. But don't think you have won. I will be working at home."

Mokuba rolled his eyes. If it weren't for him, he wondered if Seto would even remember any of his humanly duties to himself such as eating and sleeping. Sometimes Seto made him to feel nothing more than a glorified babysitter rather than the vice president of Kaibacorp. Mokuba jerked his head toward the door. Kaiba packed up his laptop and followed Mokuba out of the office.

**A/N: So, that was the first chapter. Hopefully it isn't too confusing at the end there when I started calling Kaiba, Seto. There is no pairing in this story. No romance. But it is going to become a fantasy story with some supernatural elements. ^.^; I am sure certain Kaiba lovers will rejoice at the no pairing or romance thing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know this chapter is short. Promise a longer 3erd chapter. ^.^;**

Chapter two

From the foyer Kaiba walked to the large open sitting room. He walked just passed the couch to pull on the curtain ties. Kaiba felt the weight of the curtains when he blocked them from falling all at once.

Kaiba seated himself comfortably on the couch and placed the laptop in his lap. He began to respond to the emails that had accumulated since his three o' clock meeting. From the corner of his eye, Mokuba entered the room. He could tell his brother was doing his usually routine of pretending to be doing something when in reality he was doing nothing. Like a cat who seems to be "just sniffing" your food, but it really thinks it can steal your fish while you are watching. Mokuba sat on the couch next to him and flipped on the TV. Kaiba glared at his brother from the corner of his eye.

"Can't you watch TV somewhere else?" Seto huffed in annoyance.

Mokuba returned his glare with a smile. "Can't we just have some family time?"

"Don't you have other family to attend to?"

"Don't want to spend time with just me? I thought you missed our moments. Besides, they have gone out for a few hours. The misses wanted to shop and the kids are playing at Kaibaland with the sitter." Kaibaland was the theme park his brother built based on his favorite trading card, the Blue Eyes White Dragon which was something of a symbol of power and freedom. Mokuba took time to reflect on the days before he had a wife, before he had two children to worry about. Back then, he had time to deal with his brother's childish fits. He could direct his brother towards a better route. Often his brother would do things for his benefit back then that would kill anyones morality. Although most would find some of the things he did to survive appalling, Mokuba found a way to admire him all the more for it. His brother needed him right now. If he were honest with himself, he didn't have the time to deal with him properly. This made everything more complicated for him. On one hand he wanted to be there for his new family, but his brother's draining personality often took a lot of energy, like some sort of cancer. He wished his brother didn't make him feel so guilty for wanting something of his own.

"It's not that I don't, I just have work to do and I feel comfortable here."

Mokuba raised an eyebrow. "And no other place will do?"

"No other place. I wish to be left alone."  
>Mokuba knew that wasn't completely true. There were many rooms he could be in, most notably his own room or his home office. He switched off the TV and waited patiently for his brother to finish up some more of his emails. The hard, quick typing of the keys echoed throughout the empty mansion. A lonesome existence.<p>

Mokuba bit his bottom lip. He wasn't sure if he should be saying what was about to come out of his mouth, but he had to. "Maybe you should go on vacation. It might help you get back into the swing of things if you just took a break. Many artists travel to gain inspiration."

"Many artists are dirt poor and let their shallow existence inspire them." Seto's eyes remained fixated on the screen.

Mokuba laughed. "We haven't been poor in a long time. Our existence is in no way shallow. My only guess is, the shallow existence only exists in your mind." Mokuba sighed. "Take my advice, go on vacation. Pick a place hardly a soul would recognize your face or care."

"I'll think about it."

Mokuba stood up, "Good. Should I arrange it now?" Mokuba smiled. He childishly rocked back and forth. _To talk to a child, you must act like a child_, Mokuba thought.

Seto looked up at him with his signature icy stare.

"I knew you couldn't say no."


	3. Chapter 3

It was Friday. If Seto Kaiba were a cat, his tail would be flicking back and forth in annoyance. The ideas presented at the meeting by the creative team were unsatisfactory to say the least. He had no choice but to make good on his threat and give everyone one week to clean out their desks. He directed someone else to work on hiring a new team and have interviews conducted with a focus on independence and personal, unprompted creativity. "Previous work experience not required but preferred." He stated. "Fresh faces with talent and promise." Kaiba was willing to take some chances. He then contacted his publicity officer to control any news that might leak out about the wipe out of his creative team and directed him to manage the news and put a positive spin on it.

Kaiba reviewed a few files from with in the company, people who seemed to be doing very well. Sent them messages informing them of the open positions, the chance for promotion. Inform two, the rest will know. It always worked best that way. Minimum effort for maximum results.

Kaiba's ear twitched when he heard the sound of his door bursting open. He calmly looked up from his computer. It was Mokuba. He looked slightly run down, frantic feelings bubbling to his surface. Seto knew he would have to put on his poker face before a single word left Mokuba's mouth.

"Why did you just fire our creative executives? I know you are a dick sometimes, and you are going through a bout of craziness right now, and I can understand firing one or two but all? Are you kidding me? The press is going to get hold of that and think we're sinking as much as you think in your lunatic mind!"

Kaiba, with laced fingers, was holding his head up by his lips. He didn't say a word. Just looked at his brother, trying to force his aura onto him. Mokuba recognized this tactic and acted accordingly. Nothing made his brother more irritated than to have his tactics not work. He knew his brother was hoping for anger, sympathy wasn't exactly the plan.

Mokuba's look softened. "Jeez. You could have warned me you were planning this."

Kaiba lounged back in his chair. "Could have. Didn't."

Mokuba stood up slightly straighter, "You can't be pulling stunts like this. At least allow me to hire back Carter." He scratched the back of his head.

Kaiba pulled his hands over his stomach and tilted his chair back slightly. "That undermines my authority. You can have him try to get his job back if you wish by going through the same hiring process as everyone else."

Mokuba's shoulders rolled back with confidence. "Very well. And since I am conducting the interviews-"

"You will remain fair and hire according to the previously established high standards at Kaibacorp."

"And you're going on vacation," Mokuba commanded.

Kaiba furrowed his brow. "What?"

"You're going on vacation tomorrow. We can't have you around when people, _the press_, start asking questions. Pick somewhere and go. I don't want to see you for a week."

"Can't control me. I'm staying. " Kaiba could already feel his feet tensing, attempting to meld them with the floor.

Mokuba gave him a disappointed look. He felt as if he could actually say the words 'I hate you, you immature asshole'. But he didn't.

"Why is this so important to you?"

"Seto, whether you like it or not, I'm always looking out for your best interest as I know you do the same for me. This is in your best interest. People are starting to call you out on being..." Mokuba trailed off. He didn't want to finish the sentence.

Kaiba waited. His stone cold blue eyes held his agitation.

Mokuba swallowed what little saliva he had left in his mouth, "On being a little.. off." Mokuba was looking at his shoes. He hated it when people called his brother crazy. He hated when the tabloids spread rumors. Even the word eccentric seemed insulting. Seto could care less what some so-called journalist said about him however, Mokuba was affected every time. If somebody said that to Seto's face and Mokuba was there, he would punch them in the face. Unless it was a girl. Or a kid. Maybe he wouldn't. But he would want to.

Kaiba spun his chair in the opposite direction of Mokuba. "Let them think what they want. I don't care what others think of me. You know that."

"Don't hide from me. You do care. Don't lie." Mokuba took a deep breath. Heart raced slightly. " If I make the arrangements, would it be easier for you?" The sudden change of topic made Kaiba have to think about what Mokuba was talking about. "Think of it as a business trip. I could completely plan out what you are to do on your days there. And you could take your phone and laptop and other stuff. You just need to get out of here. Away from anything Kaibacorp."

Kaiba thought on this for only a few moments. A man of action. Going away for a bit might be a good idea. "Plan for me. Surprise me with where I am going." As the words left his mouth, he felt a small wave of depression reach his sinuses. He just felt it. He was in love with Kaibacorp.

**A/N: Please review if you like this! There are more chapters already planned. Thank you for reading. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Next Chapter:

Kaiba carefully placed a travel kit of hygienics in to top right corner of his bag. He double checked to see if everything was still in compliance with the airport and international travel laws. Even he had to obey international laws and safety regulations. Two long sleeve button ups. Two undershirts, two long sleeve turtle necks, and four pairs of insulated and waterproof pants. For a moment he tried to think outside of a business trip for two seconds and placed a camera in his bag.

He looked down at the large suitcase and wondered why he was even bringing this much junk. He didn't need all of of it or even most of it. Thought briefly about switching to a smaller bag. All he really needed was the stuff that would be put into the overhead: the briefcase that carried his bare essentials. He sighed. A knock came to his door. Kaiba opened the door. Mokuba stood there smiling mischieviously.

"Hey Bro," Mokuba's expression quickly changed when he saw the condition his brother was in. "Gee, you look tired."

Seto looked down at Mokuba's hands and pointed. "What's this?"

"Oh something for your trip!" Mokuba proudly showed Seto a green tee-shirt that said 'Kiss me! I'm NOT Irish.'

"No wa-"

"Oh come on! It'll be so funny because you know-"

"I'll be surrounded by Irish people. Very funny. Forgot to laugh." Seto snatched the shirt from his brother's hands and carelessly threw it into his suitcase. "OK, I'll bring it." In a show of uncharacteristic thanks, Seto turned to Mokuba and smiled. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too bro. Hopefully you find some way to have fun."

.

Kaiba sat in the back of the Rolls Royce and tried to relax. Only reason why he wasn't, was that Mokuba kept telling him to relax. It always set him on edge. What could he say? Didn't like to be told what to do by anyone.

He had someone at the airport go through his things to make sure he wouldn't have problems when they landed first in London, then in Ireland. Kaiba watched intently to make sure they took proper care. Seto could sense Mokuba's presence getting closer. He looked quickly over his shoulder to see him smiling sweetly with his arms crossed the way he did when he was 10. Everything looked good to the bag checkers.

Mokuba was now at Seto's side. "Don't worry about going on this trip. Everything at Kaibacorp will be fine without you for just one week."

"Heh," Kaiba attempted to laugh. As much as he knew Mokuba could take care of things on most normal Kaibacorp days, he wasn't entirely sure that evil villains wouldn't swoop out of the sky, kidnap his brother like they did when he was a child, and ruin everyone's day. Those days were harsh. Heart ached at the thought of leaving Mokuba alone as it always did. He toyed with how he would phrase the next words out of his mouth a few different ways before he said it."Don't get kidnapped."

Mokuba gave Seto a death glare. Seto stared blankly back burrowing deeper. Mokuba's mouth soon cracked into a smile. "Fuck you!" he laughed.

"I always win. Why try?"

Mokuba shook his head and rolled his eyes. He held out his hand for a hand shake. "Good luck on your flight. May your vacation bring you inspiration."

"Gotta fly," Kaiba winked. Mokuba wondered how his brother could be such a pain one minute and the most charismatic the next.

Mokuba waved goodbye to Seto as he boarded the plane.

.

Kaiba walked to his normal seat by the window. It was about fifteen seats away from the pilot. Lounging back in his seat, he put his feet up on the chair in front of him. It felt almost like a normal plane, just had no other people on it. He liked that about having his own plane to fly around in. No babies. No loud, annoying girls. No perfume wearing men/ladies, no fat neighbors, no wrestling for the armband with your neighbor. Most importantly, no stupidity. It was perfect.

The plane shook. _Just some turbulence_, Kaiba thought. He had been in a plane enough to know this stuff. Heck, he knew how to fly one. All of this was normal. The plane shook again. Kaiba felt slightly alerted to this. Kaiba stood up and gave Isono a look. Isono stood up and went to the front of the plane to talk to the pilot. When he came back he said "Everything is alright, Mr. Kaiba."

"Thank you, Isono. You can go back to what you were doing." Isono was so reassuring.

Kaiba bit his bottom lip. The plane seemed to be going smoother now. Something childish came over him. He stood up once more and side stepped into the isle. He took a deep breath and reached his arms out to the side and ran all the way to the back of the plane. When he reached the end, he jumped around and "flew" all the way to the front. When he was a child, before his mother had died, he remembered doing this. He remembered going on a vacation with both of them before Mokuba was even born. It was so happy. He couldn't remember where they went but it was to a sunny place with lots of beaches. Everyone seemed to love him on that plane. However, the stewardess told him to sit down. He remembered being disappointed but his mother and father hugged him tightly. Mother gave him a big kiss on the cheek. Kaiba placed a hand on his cheek. He pretended to wipe the kiss off, but then he wished the smudge of lipstick was there. There are things in this world that money can't buy. He folded his arms and looked out of the window at the dark blue water. He wondered briefly why he had just done that.

Isono got up from his post, groaning softly from aching joints. "Sir, would you like a pillow to sleep in here or would you like to go to your room?"

"Neither, I am not tired, Isono."

"Please forgive me for noticing that you were nodding off, sir."

Kaiba smirked. "Crazy how you notice things I don't." Kaiba snatched the pillow from Isono's hands. "You should get some rest too. You can have my room. I'm comfortable here."

"I prefer to stay out here, sir." Isono stood stiffly and waited for a response.

"How did you know?" Kaiba never liked to be too alone. Especially on a plane.

Isono went back to his seat. Isono had worked for him for many years now. Although Kaiba couldn't imagine a day without his right hand man, tried several times to get the old man to retire. He had given him more than enough money to go anywhere or buy anything he wants. Isono didn't have to work. But he understood him. He could quit his job right now if he wanted as well, retire young and have more than enough money to do whatever he wanted. Work made him happy. Work was his life. Kept his mind active. Isono was one and the same. Kaiba knew that even if Isono started needing to be wheeled around, that man wouldn't want to quit working with him until the day he died.

_You, Isono, are a man of great value._

__**A/N: Hey. Sorry this chapter took longer than expected. Hopefully it was worth the wait. :) Please review. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

Kaiba fluttered his eyes open. First, his eyes hazily tried to look at his watch. He concentrated on it for a few minutes, trying to read the time. 9:33. He moved his hand up closer to his face to double check. The seconds hand was not moving. Kaiba felt the rumble of a car's engine before he that he was no longer in the plane. How did he end up in a car? There was supposed to be a stop in London. How could he have not been aware of that stop? Who had carried him aboard the second flight.? Who took him off the second? Questions continued to flood his mind. He sat up, looked out the tinted window, countryside. Nothing but livestock, farms, rolling hills for miles. His eyes widened in sudden panic, but tried to keep his voice calm.

"Driver, I think you have gone too far. I was supposed to remain in Dublin in a hotel previously arranged for me. Turn around."

The driver said nothing.

"That is an order." Kaiba's voice deepened further.

Still nothing. Kaiba unbuckled himself and leaned forward to get a better look at him. The man was of average build for a white man. Much thicker than Kaiba himself, who was still skinny at a rail despite being 33. But this isn't what struck Kaiba. His eyes were without reflection. And would under no circumstances part with the dirt trail ahead.

"Go back." Kaiba tried to command once more.

"I apologize Mr. Kaiba. I am under strict orders to drive you to this destination. "

"Orders from who?" Kaiba thought this might be some ploy by Pegasus's lackeys. But that man was dead. Business rival? Seto was lost as to who could demand his unwilling detention.

"Mokuba."

"Mokuba knows I hate surprises." Kaiba growled.

"I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba but you will just have to get off at where I am taking you. You will have all you need there."

Kaiba stayed silent. He tried not to think about killing the driver, taking the car and turning around. The position of his body was awkward and uncomfortable the way his shoulder was pressed tightly against the door. He looked outside. Sheep. Odd looking woolly cows. "Mokuba would like this stuff," Kaiba said quietly to himself. Probably why he sent me here. This place does look right out of a storybook painting. Something felt so familiar and inviting about it. Maybe that is why he wasn't strangling the driver for not taking him back. To his left he noticed his briefcase. He figured the rest of his things were in the trunk. "Where are we going?" He waited a few moments fore a response. "The destination?" Kaiba tried not to sound desperate in the midst of his impatience.

"You will know."

Kaiba looked confused but sat back against the seat. Eyebrows furrowing and then relaxing. He didn't quite know how to respond. In his younger days he wouldn't have thought twice about strangling the man. There was something strangely calming and honest about his demeanor. Gentle. He reminded him of Isono. _Where was Isono?_ Kaiba thought. He wondered if he should ask the driver. Why was he so unsure of himself? Kaiba resigned himself to look out the window at the various farm animals scattered across the open green fields.

_Sheep, cow, cow, sheep, sheep, sheep,_ Kaiba repeated the names of animals he saw in his head. Every subsequent animal the car passed became less special and more annoying. He wished at that moment that he would be abducted by aliens. His imagination kicked into gear, imagining the emerald light coming to get him. And then he hated the color green and decided the light should be blue. Blue was a far superior color. He could already see why his brother had sent him all the way out here. Ireland was giving him some fantastic ideas. But his brain was already screaming to run back to the city to feel the comfort of some lung clogging smoggy air.

The fresh open fields turned to a lightly wooded area. The trees blurred as they passed. Kaiba shut his eyes for a moment and refocused directly ahead so he wouldn't get a headache. Darkness crept in around him as the trees grew more dense. "W-Where are we going?" Kaiba wasn't normally one to stutter. The car stopped suddenly, causing Kaiba to lurch forward against his seat belt. The driver stepped out of the vehicle in a stiff robotic manor. The driver then opened the door. "Mr. Kaiba," the man gestured. Though suspicious, Kaiba hesitantly grabbed his suitcase and excited the car. Kaiba looked into the driver's eyes. It wasn't what he remembered seeing when he was inside the car. They were pitch black and hallow and his smile like a crack in a driver said "Go straight." the driver pointed straight. "You will reach the cabin in about twenty minutes walking time. I can't take you any farther. Goodbye." Kaiba felt frozen and helpless as the man open the car door and promptly got into the car. The engine revved. Kaiba still couldn't move. He wanted to climb into the car. He needed to. How was he supposed to get back to Dublin? Home?

When the car finally took off, Kaiba was free from his paralysis and screamed "Get back here! You can't leave me!" He tried to chase after the car, but the car had vanished in a matter of moments in fog that seemed to roll in from of nowhere. Kaiba whipped out his cell phone. It was somehow set to the same time as his broken watch. He listened for a dial tone. There was none. No service registered. He slipped the cell back into his pocket. Anger boiled under his skin. Where was he to go? Straight as the man said to the cabin? He really had no other option. A head of him was a small trail. Not the kind that said many had walked before him, just a straight path though the trees.

**A/N: Please review! I really want to know your thoughts. If you liked it, if you don't like it. Let me know. Working pretty hard on this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

The wind had a chill that made Kaiba hunch his shoulders and stick his free hand in his pocket. The sun shown through the trees only slightly it wasn't dark however. The farthest tree Kaiba could see looked like it was painted in. The sounds of birds he had never heard before chipped happily. Or was it really fear. He wanted to go home. Feet felt even more like weights the longer he walked. He wanted to see Mokuba. He wanted to know if this was what he had in mind. Everything looked so grey, blue tinted, despite the woods being filled with all sorts of color. Dim to bright green, various shades of brown, mushrooms, small patches of wildflowers wherever the trees would permit enough light for them to not just exist but thrive: Nothing looked quite right. But, Kaiba supposed it must be just because he was in a country he had never been to. Normally this didn't affect the color of things.

As he plodded along, he tried to avoid the invisible sinkholes in the ground. He has already stepped in a couple, causing his socks to be drenched in muddied water. His feet felt like they were turning into raisins. Other parts of the ground were so dry, the twigs on the forest floor crackled easily beneath his weight.

When he thought saw the cabin, he wasn't sure if it was entirely real at first. It was so far away, he didn't want to feel like a fool, running towards something that wasn't there. Kaiba decided to stop and sit on a dry spot by a twisted and old hawthorn tree. Mindful of it's looming thorny branches, Kaiba touched it gently. He looked up at the contorted branches. Odd that it didn't seem to bother him that he could feel the tree's emotions. It was lonely too. He stood up, knees aching, feet throbbing. His curiosity caused him to gravitated away from the tree, and moved closer to the cabin. It was as if it was calling to him. Looked at the ground to see dead leave crunching beneath his feet. Strange because it was Spring.

The cabin had the charm of the old faerie stories Kaiba had read as a child. "What monstrous times; what horrible stories," Kaiba muttered. The red door looked older than the rest of the building. It's wood was wrought and ugly. _Someone must have painted it to try and make it look better,_ Kaiba thought. It didn't work well. Kaiba traced a crack in the paint with his index finger. Resisted the urge to pick at it like a child. He looked at the ground and saw red poppies. Upon opening the door, he was amazed to see what was inside. Clean hardwood floors, a proper fireplace, a small glass table. On the glass table were freshly picked white calla lilies in a clear glass vase. Cautiously, Kaiba stepped over the threshold. He inspected every last corner. The bathroom looked to have plumbing. The small TV in the bedroom had cable. Any channel Kaiba could have possibly wanted to watch, or rather didn't want to watch was there for his entertainment. That is, if he wanted to watch television.

He turned quickly on his heel with the air of a annoyed tiger in a tiny cage. Kaiba went to the kitchen. The floor had white marble tiles, swirls of blue. Kaiba looked at the sink. He put his hand on the hot water knob and twisted it. A rush of water came out. Startled, Kaiba shut it off. He still heard the rush of the water. It played on the hidden strings of terror in his heart. First his briefcase dropped with a loud _CRACK_! Kaiba huddled on the floor. His bony knees endured the pain of his weight against the tiles. His hands pulled at the hair near his ears. _Why was this happening...?_

Suddenly, it stopped. Kaiba timidly lifted his head. _Is it really over?_ He looked around the room wide eyed. Nothing more happened. He was fine. Something like this had never happened to him before. Always faced danger head on. Faced the death of each of his parents like a trooper when he was only a child; the worst fear of every child. Further, the rejection of his remaining family. Both he and his brother had their inheritance stolen and they were put into an orphanage to rot. Complete and utter abandonment. Kaiba got up to his feet and brushed himself off. He felt incredibly silly for freaking out over the sound of rushing water.

He opened one of the cupboards. It was chucked full with food. And not just any food. Food he loved to eat, like Batter Blasters: pancakes in a can. He felt the winds of comfort carry him to his happy place. On the counter there was a bowl of fruit. Kaiba grabbed a peach and quickly bit into it. He felt so hungry. The sweetness of the fruit overcame him. The juices flowed out the right side of his mouth. Sticky droplets fell to the floor.

Kaiba felt, for the first time since being trapped in the middle of nowhere, content with his surroundings. Looking out the window, he saw something quite radiant and beautiful. A white mare came out of the wood. She seemed to look at him with old all-knowing eyes. See right through him. How was he so sure of her gender? He just knew. She turned around and disappeared into the woods. His eyes narrowed, hoping to keep sight on her. But she was gone. He searched the cupboards for something and he found a bag of oats. He left the cabin and threw some oats in the wind. He heard it drop like rain.

He went back inside. He grabbed his briefcase which he had dropped in the kitchen. Kaiba placed himself firmly in the large comfortable chair at the desk. From his briefcase, he pulled out his laptop. His heart raced with excitement upon opening it up, turning on that power button, his fingers on the keys. His fingers pounded the keys. The keys felt so good. They gave him his much needed fix. He wrote about the mare. He thought of ways for her to inspire his next big game. _People love horses._

He put his laptop to the side. He pulled out a piece of white paper from the drawer that seemed to be wished into existence by Seto Kaiba himself. He began to draw. Drew for hours. Careful to get the right shading. When he completed the drawing, he thought to himself, Something is missing. He got a splurge of inspiration so to speak. On her head, he drew a horn. A unicorn.


	7. Chapter 7

The mirror that normally lied to Seto, was reflecting something he liked at that moment. Though many ignorant people would call him vain, arrogant more often, the idea of looking at himself in the mirror for more than what it took to shave never appealed to him. He didn't need to shave right now. He didn't even know why he bothered to be in the bathroom. He didn't need to go, but strangely hadn't for some time. Everything felt normal. His hair hadn't been in disarray since he had been in Ireland. Not even in the morning after presumably tossing and turning all night. He then remembered how Mokuba used to call him a "kicker", never wanting to share a bed with him when they were young because he would always get hurt. Kaiba smiled. Both his heart and his face began to heat up. Memories like that were always the best.

In the kitchen Kaiba spotted the fruit bowl. He wanted an apple but he didn't take it. Instead, Kaiba took the _healthy_ option. EZ Cheese directly in his mouth. He couldn't remember the last time he snuck a good mouth full of that stuff but man did he ever love it. The salty taste and plastic texture were just heaven to his palate. He put his tongue to the roof of his mouth causing the cheese to squish and slowly fall down his throat. He felt so full and comfortable and yet, the bowl of fruit still taunted him. It frustrated him to want just one little apple but it wasn't something he wanted to relieve just yet. He wanted to make himself some pancakes (the kind from a can because he just liked how he could spray his food into the pan), but he couldn't bring his eyes away from the fruit bowl so long as he was in the kitchen. He had to leave.

Kaiba left the the cabin with a nice black peacoat. As he walked, he raised his legs up high, almost marching, to avoid getting his long feet caught up in the branches and from sinking into the mud that sucked at the heels of his shoes. He looked up at the sky, ravens cawed and maneuvered through the trees. The sun, bright and warm in the places where it was allowed to spill onto the forest floor. Ahead of him he saw the old Hawthorn tree he had first seen on his way to the cabin. Seto couldn't help tilting his head at it. He narrowed his eyes in disbelief. Snow covered the tree top. He rolled his eyes, Maybe it snowed last night during the four hours I was asleep, everything melted before I woke up and the hawthorn is too shaded to have gotten the snow to melt. Perfect sense.

He turned away from it and started walking away from it. He could feel calm now but was still picking up pace, adding a skip to his step. The tree that could defy reason was behind him. Flight could be felt with each step. Happiness? Perhaps. The rush was enough to cause him to jog in the most graceful fashion. However, his pace came to a sudden stop causing his body to lurch forward. That tree. _That tree_ was ahead of him. The hawthorn stood lonely and proud. It was a different tree, Seto told himself. The weight transferred to his heels when he turned 90 degrees. _I am now walking away from the cabin and the tree_, he told himself.

To Kaiba's surprise, the cabin was now in front of him. He shook his head. This place was messing with him. He was sure he just simply miscalculated. He walked into the cabin and resigned himself to sitting on the couch. His temples hurt so he rubbed them. Migrains; he hadn't had them since he was a teen. The pain was overwhelming yet sharper in some areas than others. His vision blurred then refocused. The glass table taunted him with its light blue tint. It looked like water. The waves flowed after him. His eyes widened at the realization. His heart began to beat faster; his breath shallow. He grabbed his chest. The calla lilies on the table stared at him then waved, directing their confusing cruelty directly. They were telling him something. Words forming but it sounded like a person underwater. Opened his mouth only to have his mouth fill with water, putting pressure on his lungs. Seto couldn't breathe.

His eyes shot open and his body jolted him fully awake. He sat up immediately. _Was that a dream?_ It had to be. Kaiba rubbed his eyes. Kaiba was certain that he must have just dozed off. He got up from the couch and went to the desk to sit in the big comfy office chair. The cool leather relaxed him. Some work would be relaxing.

After a few hours he shut his eyes and twilled in his chair. "I miss Mokuba... I wish my phone worked out here. He is probably worried." He paused to chew on his pen for a bit. "Maybe a few more hours- I might have this done." He looked at his unicorn in thee dimensions on his computer, rotating it to see if the outline had any errors. He stopped again. "Mokuba..." He put his head on his desk. He wanted to go home. When he was out here he felt as if he might be working without reason or purpose. Even if he knew back home he had his company. Who was to say anyone would really find him out here.

A twinge in his heart rendered the reality. Where was he really?

His phone rang on the glass coffee table. "But my phone doesn't work out here," he attempted to rationalize. Kaiba got up and got to his cell phone as quickly as possible. He squinted at the bright screen of the phone. _Mokuba...?_

**A/N: Hey. Sorry it took so long for this chapter to go up. I hope it was worth the wait. **


End file.
